Over the past decades, there have been a significant number of terrorists attacks on government buildings owned by the United States and other countries both outside of the United States and within. For example, in 1993, terrorists exploded a car bomb inside the garage of the World Trade Center located in New York City, resulting in loss of life and significant property damage. Since then, in 1995, other extremists exploded a truck outside of the Federal Building located in Oklahoma City, Okla. also resulting in significant loss of life and property damage. In 1998, the United States embassies in Nairobi and Dar Es Salaam were also subject to terrorists attacks by car bombs, each of which resulted in significant loss of life and property damages. Most recently, the tragic events at the World Trade Center in New York City and the Pentagon in Virginia has further emphasize the long felt need to develop and manufacture building materials which are able to withstand the shock wave from car bomb explosions and other similar terrorist attacks.
While the concept of using foam glass as a construction material is well known in the prior art, generally such foam glass has been used as a high temperature insulator and thus seeks to minimize its density and weight and is not suitable for absorbing sufficient energy from a shock wave from unexpected explosions or to resist an earthquake. The shortcomings in such conventional foam glass as relevant to this long standing problem is now described.
For example, Pittsburgh Corning Corporation (“PCC”) of Pittsburgh, Pa. has developed and marketed a product known as Foam Glas® Insulation Systems, which is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,959,541, 4,119,422, 4,198,224, 4,571,321 and 4,623,585. Because the focus of these developments are directed to making a foam insulating material, the Foam Glas® Insulation Systems tile commercially sold by PCC is relatively light, weighing 9.5 lbs. Furthermore, since the purpose of this tile is to be used as thermal insulation, it lacks surface strength, and can be dented very easily. Because the Foam Glas® Insulation Systems tile is of relatively low density, e.g., 9.5 lb./cu. ft., such tiles will easily break when exerted to forces typically asserted on exterior walls to a building or other structure. Thus, such tiles are not suitable to be used as tiling for an exterior wall. Similarly, this foam, when exposed to a shock wave from an explosion will absorb very little of the shock waves energy when it implodes. A shock wave is a measure associated with explosions which is easily understood by those skilled in the art as being a pressure front resulting from an explosion.
Others have also attempted to use foam glass tiles as the outer skin-surface of buildings. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,960 discloses a thermally insulating foam glass tile that is coated with an outside surface to make a hard skin to protect the outside of a building. The tiles disclosed are fabricated in extremely small sizes, i.e., 18 cm×18 cm×6 cm, and the interior foam material which makes up the bulk of the material is generally of a low density. Significantly, there is no indication that the strength of the material disclosed is capable of absorbing sufficient energy from an explosion, and indeed the size of the disclosed tiles would not be ideally suitable for absorbing such energy.
Prior work by the inventors and others have developed methods for making foam glass tiles of a wide a variety of densities as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,108 that can be used for building materials. While the techniques and methods disclosed were useful to manufacture then-standard size tiles of 4.25 in.×4.25 in.×0.25 in., this disclosure does not teach how to manufacture tiles of a larger size, for example 2 ft.×2 ft.×3 in. Likewise the tiles manufactured under these methods were relatively light, e.g., less than 10 lbs., and were not manufactured to withstand the effects of an explosion. To the contrary, these methods sought to optimize the thermal insulation properties of the material, and thus made smaller, lighter and weaker tiles.
While still others have worked on trying to make some large-size porous shaped bodies, these have been smaller in critical dimensions and of lower density than the present invention and not suitable to absorb a substantial amount of a shock wave which impacts the bodies associated with an explosion or earthquake. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,228 describes a process for manufacturing large-size porous shaped bodies of low density by swelling, in order to manufacture large-size cellular ceramic structural elements, e.g., multi-story high wall elements having a low weight. In the example, it discloses a tile 8.2 ft.×1.64 ft.×2 in., with a density of 26 lb./cu. ft. and a mass of 60 lbs. It also teaches to obtain a low density in order to optimize thermal insulation. Thus, this foam when exposed to a shock wave from an explosion or earthquake will absorb very little of the shock waves energy when it implodes.
Unlike the prior art discussed above, the tiles of the present invention are designed and constructed of various materials so that such tiles have properties which are ideal for withstanding the shock wave associated with large explosions or make a building or other structure resistant to earthquakes.
Thus, while the prior art is of interest, the known methods and apparatus of the prior art present several limitations which the present invention seeks to overcome. In particular, it is an object of the present invention to provide a large, high density foam glass tile which can be used as a facade on both exterior and interior building walls.
It is another object of the present invention to increase from the commercially recommended density of 9.5 lb./cu. ft. to have a higher density of between 30-100 lb./cu. ft., and more particularly 40-60 lb./cu. ft.
It is a further object of the present invention to increase the weight of the foam glass tile to be greater than 30 lbs., and more particularly over 65 lbs. and even more particularly over 100 lbs.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a large, high density foam glass tile which can be used on the critical surfaces of buildings at high risk for terrorist attacks, in combination with cement, steel or other high strength building materials.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a glass foam tile that can be used in surfaces of typical buildings and has the advantage of having a rigid structure that when exposed to shock waves having blast energy, the tile can absorb a substantial portion of that blast energy. It also has the advantage of being more resistant to earthquakes.
These and other objects will become apparent from the foregoing description.